


献祭阴影Sacrifice for Shadow

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 人们说，哈利波特是他们的救世主，打着金红色领导的，勇敢善良的救世主……救世主注定献祭自己，只是哈利波特把自己献祭给了黑暗……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	献祭阴影Sacrifice for Shadow

弃权申明：我只拥有这个短篇，其他的一切都不属于我。  
又及：我的名字借用了罗琳女士的哈利波特，斯莱特林也不属于我。  
• 伏哈非浪漫关系  
• 多视角转换预警  
• 黑暗胜利预警  
• 平淡讽刺的记事本格式预警  
• 友情提示：享受复仇的快意:）  
（他¹指莉莉的孩子，他²指邓布利多）  
………………分割线…………  
1991·群众POV“格兰芬多！”如同一道分割线，有人在礼堂放起了烟花，寂静无声的大厅在欢呼中爆炸。“我们有波特了！”人们喊叫着。

“干得漂亮，兄弟。”带有雀斑的红发男孩拍了拍他的肩膀，试图表达兄弟间的友情。

没有人注意到哈利嘴角勾起的冷笑，散发着威胁的狂傲……

学校生活平淡无常，哈利成绩平庸，性格温和，少言寡语，如一缕冰泉逐渐浇灭人们的热情。人们感到失望，他们说，哈利波特只是一个的男孩，一个普通的11岁男孩。

……

哈利POV“把那块石头给我！哈利波特！”

“不！”哈利直视伏地魔血红的双眼，手指慢慢攥紧。

“为什么？”他听到曾经最强大的黑巫师向他发问。

因为你现在只是毫无理智，不堪一击的寄生虫，依靠诅咒的血液在巫师界苟延残喘。

“因为你杀了我父母。”他喊叫到，并努力伸长脖颈，用放大到不可思议的声音掩饰住自己的失望。

当奇洛向自己扑来时，他放心的晕倒了，邓布利多不可能放弃他的救世主，他会作为救世主被培养，作为孩子被操控，最终，他会作为光明的牺牲品被献祭……

……群众POV

当哈利波特醒来时，掌声和欢呼声再一次为他响起。他履行了职责，他从黑魔王手中拯救了魔法石，因为他是救世主。

人们说，哈利波特是巫师界的救世主，打着金红色领带的，善良勇敢的救世主。 …………

……1992·群众POV石化事件贯穿了整个学年，恐惧的味道在每一段走廊上蔓延，学院继承人与密室的传说如病毒一般传播扩散，把每一个人的大脑迅速填满。

人们如躲避恶魔一般躲闪 ，咒骂着会说爬蛇语的救世主，他们的眼睛里闪烁着失望与愤慨，哈利波特是蛇佬腔 ，是斯莱特林的继承人，他身上蕴含着不为人知的黑魔法，他成为了邪恶的化身。

………………哈利POV“别告诉我，你愚蠢得愿意去相信邓布利多，哈利波特。”他听到里德尔口中蛇类的低嘶，如魔鬼吐露着诱人的耳语。

“是的，我相信他。”相信他不会让我在这里毫无价值地死亡，他会让我以光明的象征牺牲于战场，那是我所能发挥的最大价值。

“真是愚蠢，哈利波特。我们来决斗吧，由历史上最伟大的巫师和古老的蛇怪对战大难不死的男孩，一只鸟和破旧的帽子。”

在里德尔得意的目光下，蛇怪转动着身体向哈利滑行，鳞片似乎萃有剧毒的绿色釉质。腐臭的味道从它的嘴里溢出。

哈利波特感到惋惜，学院守护者只有被囚禁和战死的选择。

和可怜的救世主哈利波特一样。

……“不，为什么！世界上最伟大的巫师不可能失败。”里德尔面目狰狞，咆哮声撞击着潮湿的石墙，在空旷的岩洞回荡。

“醒醒吧，你只是一本破旧的日记，正如你所说的，封存了50年的记忆，不是吗？”蛇怪的毒牙伴随着救世主冰冷的话语扎进日记，作为最后的审判，魂片彻底粉碎。

…………

……群众POV当哈利波特从校长办公室里走出来时，他的房间堆满了鲜花糖果与贺卡。

他履行了他的职责，他结束了石化事件与密室传说的恐慌，因为他是救世主。

人们说，哈利波特是巫师界的救世主，打着金红色领带的，善良勇敢的救世主。

………………1994·群众POV三强争霸赛在学期初拉开了惊险的序幕，最后一赛，哈利波特负伤回归，带着塞德里克的尸体，细碎的光斑从他深色的眼底彻底消失，他说，神秘人回来了。

消息以报纸为传播者，如炸弹般被投放到各个角落，人们拒绝承认自己的恐惧，他们说，哈利波特疯了，哈利波特为了名誉丧失了理智，疯子哈利波特不是他们的救世主。

…………1995·哈利POV“波特，把预言球给我。”卢修斯对波特微抬下颚，以一种蔑视的目光扫视他的发梢。

哈利波特心底在暗暗发笑，多么高贵啊，马尔福家族族长，却对一个疯婆子一时疯癫创造出的玻璃球屈膝。一种需要当事人行动才能触发的模糊条例，居然能够填充黑魔王一学年的工作量，用失望来形容自己的情感是轻描淡写的。

冲动的魔法如升腾的火焰在血管里灼烧，他几乎想要拉起伏地魔的衣领质问仅他剩的理智，抓起他过去的手稿扔回到他的脸上，抽出匕首把他曾经做出的精明决策刻在他的皮肤上，只是为了找回他那令人陶醉的算计的眼神。

嘈杂的打斗声轻易掩盖住了女疯子模糊不清的声音，银白色的迷雾在空中消散，他把预言球打碎了。就这样结束吧，他如实想着。

……“伏地魔！”一个尖锐的男声在大厅门口响起。

操，完美。

………………群众POV神秘人以一场神秘事务司的战斗宣布回归，他们的救世主，大难不死的男孩，在那场战役中脱险。哈利波特的早晨被成群的猫头鹰雨征用了，书信堆积如山，人们争先恐后地表达自己的爱慕与崇拜。

哈利波特履行了他的职责，他第一时间选择伏地魔战斗，因为他是救世主。

人们说，哈利波特是巫师界的救世主，打着金红色领带的，善良勇敢的救世主。

………………1996·群众POV霍格沃兹不再安全了。人们几乎浪费了所有时间在房子和学校之间摇摆不定。每天都有人在死亡。预言家日报的死亡名单成为巫师早餐的重要组成部分。

终于，战争在霍格沃兹爆发了。血 ，黑暗，黑魔标记，破碎的玻璃碎片和熄灭的魔法火焰。希望的种子在逐渐消失，灵魂长满了枯槁的杂草。

人们在悲痛中沉默，把阴霾一同装进行李箱带上火车。内心的恐惧不足以压倒愤怒，人们咬牙切齿，他们说，哈利波特是个懦弱的男孩，哈利波特没有能力履行他的职责。

1997·哈利波特作为危险人物被通缉，他没有再回来。

人们说哈利波特是懦夫……

人们说哈利波特不配成为巫师……

人们说哈利波特冷漠无情…………

人们说………………

……哈利POV“我为你成为间谍，为你编织谎言，为你身陷险境。我做了一切，以保证莉莉·波特的儿子能够活着。现在你告诉我，你把他培养，你让他成长，就是为了让他像带宰的猪一样牺牲在战场，献祭于光明！”

哈利波特听到那个终年如石墙般坚不可摧的男人攥紧双拳，身体前期，每一个音节都在为不甘和绝望而颤抖。声音在耳边模糊了，所以斯内普是光明方的间谍，他包揽了一切，为了让莉莉的孩子活着……他¹不配，他²不配。

校长办公室充斥着疯狂的，声嘶力竭的笑声，哈利波特意识到，声音正在撕裂胸腔，通过咽喉从自己嘴里喷涌出来。

他取出腰后的匕首，把匕首最锋利尖锐的部分刺在自己的手臂上，以流畅的线条勾勒出符文圆滑的边沿…………

“哈利波特，你真的以为杀了我的仆人就可以打败我吗？”伏地魔用血红的双眸闪烁着暴虐的余晖，大名鼎鼎的救世主哈利波特，站在一堆身着食死徒黑衣的尸体上，他的手指磨舐着刀刃，他的眼睛对着匕首边沿滴落的鲜血沉醉，血的颜色浸透了他的衬衫和领带。

“当你想要得到某样东西的时候，你需要为他献祭。”男孩嘴角扬起了诡异的弧度，他微笑着举起魔杖，指向黑魔王。

“阿瓦达索命！”

一道绿光，男孩听到对面的吼叫，他的头颅扬起，身体向后翻仰。视野被黑暗浸染。

哈利波特倒下了，他的魔杖散落在草地上，自始至终没有出现一丝闪光。

哈利波特没有施咒的欲望。

……伏地魔POV空虚的坠落感，光线逐渐被剥夺，伏地魔发现自己身处黑暗之中，突如其来的恐惧感勒紧了他的咽喉，无形的力量把空气挤压出肺部。

“哈利波特，你干了什么？”大脑前所未有地清醒，他看着自己属于人类的双手，轻触着自己棱廓分明的五官。“是献祭。”救世主的声音在身后响起，伏地魔转身甩出一道咒语，红色的光束穿过了哈利波特的身体。他看到救世主抱起手臂站在对面，露出鲨鱼般的微笑。

“解释。”他收起魔杖，把自己的黑魔法如屏障般拉起来，饶有兴趣地观察着救世主身体周围环绕的深灰色烟雾。

“我是你的最后的魂器。我把自己献祭给了阴影，我用22克灵魂的质量填充了你空缺的心脏。在往生与向前的临界口，我们成为共同体。”

“为什么？”

“很简单，因为我受够了，受够了他们蜷缩在别人身后表达自己的爱慕，崇拜 ，追捧和拥护；受够了他们围挤成一片用咒骂表达着唾弃，恐惧与愤怒，凭什么？他们不配我为他而战，我不是他们错误的承担者。”

男孩无所事事地转动魔杖，手指翻飞，闪烁的杖尖连接成带有光晕的弧线。“当做梅林的玩笑就好。”

“所以救世主真的不在乎人们的死亡，对吗？”伏地魔偏转头部，以一种罕见的不确定的语气询问。

“我为什么要在乎？听着，不要喊我救世主，现在转动你脖子上的摆设，滚回去，做你要做的。”

………………1998·群众POV黑魔标记冲洗了天空，魔法部被推倒，新政权接管了巫师界，巫师们重新纪念起古老的巫师节日。魔法总部大厅的中央伫立着黑魔王与哈利波特的大理石雕像。

人们崇拜地看着着两位黑魔王，人们折服于他们的力量。

是的，群众已经不是原先的群众了。


End file.
